Automated data file transfer systems are utilized in various networks and communication systems. The purpose of this automation is to deliver data files to clients without interfering with acquisition of the data.
The automated data file transfer involves a data transfer network wherein a number of computers are interconnected and each computer, server or client, is a node in the network wherein data files are transferred through the network using established network protocols. File transfers are initiated in response to a pre-arranged client's request which can be handled only when the data transfer resources are available. Each node in the network has one or more data transfer facilities which form the network interface at the node. These facilities include hardware and software and the number of active facilities affects network congestion and affects the availability of computer resources at each of the nodes.
When transferring files from one computer to another computer, e.g. server to client, it is desirable to do so in a manner which guarantees reliable delivery of the files. Unsuccessful transfer attempts unnecessarily add to network congestion and may interfere with other transfers. This adds to the expense of the network and degrades network performance.